Ein Teil von dir
by Selia
Summary: [Style] Cartman stichelt, Kyle springt natürlich drauf an und Stan hat alle Hände voll zu tun.
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Ein Teil von dir

Teil: 1 von 2

Fandom: South Park

Pairing: Style (Stan/Kyle)

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich habe demnach keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mache natürlich auch kein Geld mit dieser Fic etc.

Warnings: shônen-ai, Kitsch& ...die Intoleranz einiger Charaktere (…)

Kommentar: Die Fanfic hab ich mir insgesamt bissiger gewünscht, aber es hat wohl nicht sollen sein :-/ Die Jungs gehen übrigens mittlerweile auf die Junior Highschool, aber genauso wie alte Streitigkeiten überlebt haben, ist auch alte Liebe nicht gerostet '.

Besondere Widmung: an Rei17 :) Style forever!

Feedback: Ist immer gern gesehen :) Ich nehme alles Produktive, was kommt

**Kapitel 1: Exotik**

Das allseits vorhandene Gemurmel der Schüler nahm schlagartig an Lautstärke ab, kaum dass sich die Lehrkraft durch die Tür in den Raum stahl und der Auslöser dafür war, dass Kyle seinen Ellbogen dezent in die Rippen seines Tischnachbarn stieß. Dieser hatte bis eben selenruhig mit dem Kopf auf seinem Rucksack geruht, welcher auf der Tischplatte lag, blinzelte einen nun verschlafen aus einem halb geöffneten Auge an und murmelte etwas in Richtung „_Noch zwei Minuten, Mom_...". Obschon man solcherlei Antworten von Stanley Marsh gewohnt war, konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkniffen werden, bei dem sich ein Stückchen zum Schwarzhaarigen hinüber gelehnt und hinter hervorgehaltener Hand in sein Ohr geflüstert wurde:

„Alter, unser Lehrer ist da und du weißt doch, was das bedeutet, oder?" Die verräterische Tonlage lockte Stans klaren Verstand hervor wie ein Stück Fleisch einen ausgehungerten Wolf, ließ ihn einmal mit dem Handrücken über die Augenpartie fahren, ein Gähnen unterdrücken und daraufhin einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legen.

„Ne, was'n?" Wie so oft kontrollierte der Blick, ob der Lehrer vorne am Pult auch noch zu genüge mit seinen Unterlagen kämpfte, bevor er sich wieder auf Kyle legte und bei diesem ein pikiertes Höherziehen der Augenbrauen verfolgte. Irgendwas Wichtiges musste man demzufolge vergessen haben; im Eilverfahren bemühte sich Stan darum, sein Erinnerungsvermögen anzuzapfen und Zugriff auf die Informationen zu erhalten. Allerdings kam ihm sein bester Freund zuvor, welcher einem spielerisch gegen die Stirn klopfte und gleichzeitig das Zauberwort des heutigen Tages aussprach.

„Referat."

Als habe jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, öffneten sich die eigenen Lippen und ließen den schwarzhaarigen Jungen das unverschämte Grinsen imitieren, welches Kyle ebenfalls zur Schau stellte. Mittlerweile lief der Informationsfluss im Hirn so zügig wie der Verkehr auf dem Highway zur Rushhour und die damit zusammenhängende Vorstellung entlockte beiden 14-Jährigen ein Kichern.

„Oh scheiße, ja! Der Fettarsch muss ja heute sein Referat halten und wollte uns nicht verraten, worüber!" Hämisch lugte man über die Schulter und sah dabei zu, wie Eric Cartman verzweifelt versuchte, seine Speckmassen von seinem Platz in der hintersten Reihe nach vorne zu walzen. Stan war es schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, warum dieser stark übergewichtige Kerl sich nicht einfach in die erste Reihe pflanzte, da er in jedem Raum aufs Neue seine liebe Mühe und Not hatte, sich durch die engen Reihen zu quetschen. Das ganze Szenario wurde dabei stets von einem breiten Arsenal nicht jugendfreier Flüche begleitet und so wie jetzt auch waren die bedauernswerten Mitschüler gefährdet, die Cartman dabei anstieß und die nicht immer erfolgreich darin waren, ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Wieso sind diese Reihen nur so eng!" Mit Hilfe eines seitlichen Ganges probierte Eric nun, seine Geschichtsunterlagen für das Referat nach vorne zu balancieren und zugleich zwischen zwei weiteren Pulten hindurch zu kommen, was in Anbetracht seiner Fettmengen nicht gerade einfach zu bewerkstelligen war. Weder Stan noch Kyle konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Cartman jemals den Versuch gemacht hatte, abzunehmen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte mir purer Absicht noch an Gewicht zugelegt und sich eingebildet, es handle sich um Muskelmasse, auf die er stolz sein könnte. Dass dies jedoch nicht der Fall war, hatte der Braunhaarige mittlerweile auch kapiert und keifte abermals lauthals durchs Klassenzimmer, als diverse Mitschüler glucksten.

„Ay, hier gibt's nichts zu lachen, klar! Ich kann jawohl nichts dafür, wenn dieser Raum nicht für Leute konzipiert ist, die etwas schwerere Knochen haben!"

„Nein, du konntest echt nicht ahnen, dass die Schule angenommen hatte, die Wale würden ihren natürlichen Lebensraum nicht verlassen!" Der gesamte Geschichtskurs brach in lautes Gegröle aus, kaum dass Kyle seinen Kommentar ausgestoßen hatte und man nicht minder Tränen lachte als er. Ein wenig verschwommen aufgrund dieser Tatsache wechselte Stans Sichtfeld, überflog Gesichter, mit denen man seit dem Kindergarten zu tun hatte und beendete seinen Rundgang bei Cartman, welcher von der anstrengenden Quetschtortur bereits puterrot war, laut schnaufend atmete und nun seine Unterlagen auf das Lehrerpult knallte.

„Wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen, du gottverdammter Jude! Aber du bist mal wieder eine ideale Überleitung zu meinem Thema."

Jetzt lag es an der eigenen Person sporadisch zum besten Kumpel zu schielen, dessen Mimik tatsächlich verrutschte bei der Ankündigung. Zwar waren Rückstände des himmelweiten und schillernden Lächelns noch in Kyles Gesicht ausfindig zu machen, doch ein Hauch der bösen Vorahnung umgarnte die feinen Gesichtszüge des Rothaarigen. Gleichzeitig kam Stanley nur eines in den Sinn: wenn Eric Cartman im Zuge einer Strafarbeit ein Referat in Geschichte zu halten hatte, war es nicht nur zu 100 aus dem Internet geklaut, sondern auch dazu da, um anderen eins reinzuwürgen. Dabei hatte der neben einem Sitzende nun wirklich nichts damit zu tun, dass der vor dem gesamten Kurs stehende Schüler diese besondere Ehre zugeteilt bekommen hatte. Immerhin hatte Eric im gesamten Halbjahr noch nicht einmal seine Geschichtshausaufgabe erledigt, in den Tests skrupellos gespickt oder abgeschrieben und ansonsten auch bloß Antworten geliefert, die den Unterricht in keiner Weise bereicherten. Im Gegenteil, er sprach sich positiv gegenüber der Versklavung Farbiger aus, lobte tyrannische Herrscher und je genauer Stan über all dies nachdachte, desto erschreckender fand er die Sympathie, die Cartman für Antisemitismus oder Rassismus allgemein und mit Stolz repräsentierte. Da halfen selbst die verzweifelten Versuche ihres Lehrkörpers wenig, der ständig probiert hatte, diesem intoleranten Fettwanst etwas von Grundrechten und dergleichen einzutrichtern. Letzten Endes war Mr. Buckley es so satt gewesen, dass er von Cartman ein Referat verlangte, in dem er sich einmal näher mit einer Minderheit seiner Wahl und deren Verfolgung auseinander setzen sollte.

„Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn...!" Wie bei einem Gebet zischte Kyle den Satz in gepresster Lautstärke zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, während er Eric mit einem Killerblick fixierte und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Wie so oft konnte man selbst nicht anders, als seinen Sitznachbarn kurz anzustupsen und diesem etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Cool bleiben, Kyle. Du weißt genau, dass er dich nur provozieren will..."

„Ich hasse ihn...!"

Die Gewitterwolkenfront, welche zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt über dem Kopf des besten Freundes schwebte, wurde von gleißenden Blitzen durchzuckt, was Stan seufzen und dann wieder zu Cartman nach vorne schauen ließ. Dessen Mundwinkel hatten sich in unübersehbare Höhen gezogen, als er den Projektor anwarf und dann einige Folien in seinem Materialienstapel suchte. Nebenbei bellte er den Schüler an, welcher den Lichtschalter am leichtesten erreichen konnte: „Clyde, du wirst auch nicht dünner davon, wenn du hier die ganze Zeit tatenlos rumsitzt. Los, mach endlich das Licht aus!"

„Die paar Schritte hätte er jawohl noch selbst machen können, dämliche Fettschwarte!" Wie angepisst Kyle momentan war, war einem keineswegs entgangen. Das erneute Zischen fungierte in der Hinsicht als weiterer Beweis und Stan rollte einmal mit seinen saphirblauen Augen, bevor er sich tiefer in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken ließ und dem Spektakel vorne zusah. Nebenher drangen immer wieder dezente Flüche ins eigene Ohr, die dem Schwarzhaarigen zusehendst versicherten, dass Cartman sich besser mit spitzen Bemerkungen zurückhalten sollte, sofern er nicht eine Faust küssen wollte. Einem war sowieso nie klar gewesen, warum sich dieser Kerl immer wieder mit Kyle anlegte, denn dass er ein jedes Mal aufs Neue der Verlierer war, wusste mittlerweile so gut wie jeder.

Die nun eingekehrte Dunkelheit wurde bloß noch von dem Licht des Projektors durchschnitten, auf welchen Eric soeben das erste Bild packte und dann unbeholfen an einem Rädchen rumschraubte, damit der Kurs das Motiv erkennen konnte. Aus unidentifizierbaren Pixeln wurden demnach binnen der nächsten Sekunden Linien, die für allgemeine Verwirrung sorgten, den ein oder anderen Zuschauer den Kopf drehen ließen und auf den vorsichtig vorgetragenen Hinweis hin, das Bild stehe auf dem Kopf, brüllte Cartman lediglich ein „Schnauze! Ich arbeite hier vorne und nicht ihr!".

Das, was sich dann eine weitere Minute später in seiner vollen Pracht an der Wand präsentierte, sorgte dafür, dass Kyle die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte stützte und dann die Stirn gegen seine Handflächen legte.

„Ich glaub's nicht... Fettarsch hält ein Referat über die Hexenverfolgung! Ich will gar nicht wissen, an welcher Stelle er mich eingebaut hat...!"

Überfragt blieb Stan nichts weiter übrig als bedrückt zu schweigen und sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr zu schieben; das auf dem Bild wundervoll dargestellte, lodernde Feuer, in dessen Mitte eine betende Frau thronte, war eine direkte Inkarnation dessen, was Cartman nur all zu gern mit jeglichen Mitgliedern von Minderheiten tun würden – Kyle eingeschlossen.

„Eric, kann ich aus dieser Grafik schließen, dass du dich mit dem Thema der Inquisition und deren grausamen Urteilen auseinander gesetzt hast?" Mr. Buckley, der sich lässig auf einer der Fensterbänke niedergelassen hatte und seinen Lehrerkalender in den Händen hielt, wirkte positiv überrascht darüber, dass dieser sonst so miese Schüler allem Anschein nach tatsächlich ein einziges Mal auf ihn gehört hatte. Sogar die Menge an Unterlagen schien zu beweisen, dass sich Eric wahrhaftig ausführlich mit dieser Thematik befasst haben musste, allerdings ließ die auf die Frage hin gegebene Antwort den Mann einen frustrierten Laut ausstoßen.

„Ja, aber die Urteile waren nicht grausamen, sondern in jedem Falle vollkommen gerechtfertigt! Die katholische Kirche hat nämlich nichts weiter getan, als all jene zu bestrafen, die sich mit dem Teufel eingelassen haben. Das waren größtenteils Frauen, die der Hexerei überführt wurden. Aber es gab natürlich auch Hexer und ganz besonders verdächtig waren Menschen mit außergewöhnlichen Malen und... **_roten Haaren_**."

„Cartman...!" Die wütende Anfuhr hatte ihren Ursprung direkt neben Stan, welcher die Lider schloss und eine Katastrophe kommen sah – und dafür brauchte es keine Teufelskräfte, sondern lediglich Menschenkenntnis. In seinem besten Freund kochte das Blut nämlich unlängst, woran dieser himmelsgleiche Blick, den der Referierende Kyle von Zeit zu Zeit zusandte, nicht unschuldig war. Einem graute es davor, die Lider wieder zu öffnen und dennoch konnte Stanley nicht anders, als seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Tischnachbarn zu Eric und wieder zurück wandern zu lassen. Zwischen den beiden schienen sich die Gewitterwolken ausgebreitet zu haben und ihre tosenden Ausgeburten wetzten zwischen ihnen ebenso eifrig hin und her wie die Blicke.

„Tut mir leid, Kyle. Wir wollen es doch nicht leugnen: damals wärst du direkt auf dem Scheiterhaufen gelandet. So als rothaariger Jude, der sich dem Teufel verschrieben hat, um-."

Weiter kam Cartman nicht mehr in seinen beleidigenden Ausführungen, da der anderen Junge wie von der Tarantel gestochen von seinem Stuhl aufsprang und im nächsten Moment nach vorne stürmte. Der Lehrer war genauso schockiert von der Situation wie der Rest des Geschichtskurses und stierte wie hypnotisiert die aus dem Ruder geratene und soeben beginnende Schlägerei seiner Schüler an, wollte Einspruch erheben und seine Autorität spielen lassen, wurde aber vorher von einem beißend lauten Kreischen davon abgehalten.

Im Affekt hatte Stan mit dem Kopf geschüttelt; ja, so hörte es sich an, wenn Cartman eins auf die Nase bekam und dementsprechend nun wie eine Sirene heulte. Jedoch war der akustische Hintergrund nicht das altbekannte, rechthaberische Geplärre von Kyle, welches Stanley seit Jahren auswendig kannte, sondern wirkte weitaus wehleidiger. Verbissen probierte man demnach, zwischen den vorne am Pult sich gegenseitig traktierenden Gliedmaßen etwas zu erkennen, leckte sich nervös über die Lippe und reckte den Hals, was endlich ermöglichte, zu erhaschen, wie der beste Freund sich nun taumelnd von Cartman wegbewegte. Die Hände fummelten verzweifelt in der voluminösen, roten Lockenmenge, indessen die Mütze, die für gewöhnlich dafür verantwortlich war, dass eben diese Haarmenge nicht all zu sehr ins Auge stach, irgendwo auf dem Boden des Klassenzimmers verschollen war.

„Eric, Kyle. Sofort aufhören!" Endlich konnte sich Mr. Buckley aus seiner Starre lösen und wies Clyde dazu an, das Licht wieder anzumachen. Grell stach die künstliche Beleuchtung im ersten Moment in den Augen aller Anwesenden, ließ verstärkt blinzeln und dann intensivierte sich die enorme Welle des geflüsterten Getuschels im Raum. Ein Getuschel, welches sich allem voran auf die sonst so gut versteckte Frisur des Rothaarigen konzentrierte, der sich in etwa so begafft vorkam, wie ein seltenes Tier im Zoo.

„Oh... fuck...!" Den eigenen Lippen entwich, was Kyle laut seiner Miene gerne gesagt hätte, aber ohnehin in dem nachhaltig anhaltenden Geheule von Eric untergegangen wäre. Dieser hielt sich nämlich wie eine Primadonna eine Hand vor die Nase, rief nach seiner Mami und war trotzdem nicht halb so spektakulär wie der andere Teilnehmer der kurzen Prügelei. Der Teilnehmer, in dessen leuchtend roten Locken ein neongelbes Kaugummi pappte, welches mit jedem noch so hitzigen Versuch, es zu entfernen, lediglich besser fest zu kleben schien. Wie auch immer Cartman das geschafft hatte, Stan hätte ihm dafür gerne ebenfalls ein paar deftige Kinnhaken verpasst. Erst recht, als sich Kyle urplötzlich in Bewegung setzte und aus dem Raum stürmte. Über die Flut an Lästereien hinweg konnte der Schwarzhaarige die den Gang entlang rennenden Schritte immer leiser werden hören, spürte einen plötzlichen Impuls in sich aufkeimen und spurtete keine Sekunde später ebenfalls aus dem Klassenzimmer. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf erlosch die einen ermahnende Stimme des Lehrers mitsamt Cartmans übertriebenem Geflenne und dass Stanley vollkommen richtig mit seiner Vermutung gelegen hatte, bewies die noch leicht schwingende Türe der Jungentoilette.

Tief durchatmend zügelte man sein Tempo, vernahm das Plätschern von Wasser und schummelte sich schließlich in den hässlich gekachelten Raum hinein.

„Kyle...?" Obwohl man den Gleichaltrigen genauestens dabei beobachten konnte, wie er sein Bestes tat, um mit Hilfe von Wasser seine Frisur zu retten, erhielt man keine Antwort von diesem. Stattdessen genügte es Stan, als er flüchtig Aussicht auf das Gesicht seines Freundes erhielt und die unsichtbaren Tränen in dessen Augen brennen sah. Seit je her waren diese auffälligen Haare Kyle zuwider gewesen; seit je her hatte er sie unter Mützen versteckt und seit je her hatte man es nicht nachvollziehen können. Denn wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, hatte man die kräftigen Locken angestarrt und nur schwerwiegend dem Drang, sie einmal anzufassen oder um die Finger zu wickeln, widerstehen können. Bloß war es niemals möglich gewesen, Kyle dies zu beichten, da dieser sich garantiert recht verarscht vorkommen würde und das wiederum die Blamage für die eigene Person nur zusätzlich zuspitzte.

„Soll ich-?"

„Nein!"

Stan hatte sich kaum zwei Schritte auf seinen Freund zu bewegt, als dieser ihm barsch das Wort abschnitt und abermals alles daran setzte, die klebrigen, gelben Fäden aus den Locken zu reißen. Die dabei verwendete Gewalt tat einem schon beim bloßen Zusehen weh; allerdings schien in Kyles Körper momentan viel zu viel Adrenalin durch die Blutgefäße zu preschen, als dass diesem der Schmerz sonderlich bewusst wurde - an erster Stelle stand nach wie vor der immense Ärger und die peinliche Situation vor dem versammelten Geschichtskurs.

Ein weiteres Mal schauten die blauen Augen nun dabei zu, wie sich der andere Junge tief genug herabbeugte, damit das aus dem Hahn laufende Wasser sein Haar erreichte und Stans Ansicht nach so gut wie wirkungslos über das Kaugummi floss. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich ein Fehler gewesen, Kyle hinterher zu rennen; mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Magengegend stand Stanley tatenlos daneben und schluckte gegen einen aus dem Nichts aufgekommenen Kloß im Halse. Was einen verunsicherte war nicht eventueller Ärger von Seiten des Lehrkörpers, wenn man diesem das nächste Mal begegnete, sondern die Befürchtung, Kyle würde sauer auf einen sein – warum auch immer, denn im Grunde genommen bot man ihm keinen Grund dazu. Abgesehen natürlich von der derzeitigen Anwesenheit und dem stupiden Betrachten seiner Tortur. Und Demut war eine Emotion, die wohl kein Mensch sonderlich gerne teilte – unabhängig davon, mit wem.

„Zur Hölle mit Cartman...!"

Man war sich nicht sicher, ob man den Satz richtig verstanden hatte; zu leise war das erboste Grummeln dem Rothaarigen entwichen. Was Stan allerdings zweifellos sagen konnte, war, dass sich der andere Anwesende zusehendst mehr Haare ausriss und trotzdem nicht besonders viel an dem misslichen Klumpen Kaugummi änderte.

„Alter, hör auf damit!" Entsetzt wurde nun der Abstand zueinander überbrückt und probiert, selbst das gelbe Ungetüm zu fassen zu bekommen, was schwieriger war als erwartet. Anstatt still zu halten, drehte sich Kyle nämlich halb herum, verlagerte seine schlechte Laune auf einen und wirkte unterm Strich dennoch furchtbar verzweifelt.

„Sag mir verdammt noch mal nicht, was ich tun soll!"

„Du bist aber auf dem besten Weg, dir sämtliche Haare auszureißen!"

„Na und? Es sind meine Haare und sie sind eh total für'n Arsch!"

Für gewöhnlich wäre das der Zeitpunkt, sich angenervt zu verdrücken und Kyle die Möglichkeit zu geben, sein überschüssiges Aggressionspotential mitsamt seines hitzigen Temperaments versiechen zu lassen; bedauerlicherweise konnte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge aber nicht einfach davon stehlen, da die Frisur des anderen sonst lediglich noch einem gerupften Huhn gleichkäme. Und was das wiederum bedeutete, darüber war sich Kyle eindeutig nicht im Klaren.

„Laber' nicht so 'nen Scheiß! Und jetzt lass mich endlich machen...!" Obwohl sich Stan nur in äußerst seltenen Fällen dazu genötigt sah, grob zu werden, klammerte er nun die Hände in die Schultern seines Gesprächspartners und zwang diesen mit entsprechendem Krafteinsatz in die für ihn richtige Position. Deutlich war zu spüren, wie sich die Muskeln in Kyles gesamten Körper bei der Aktion anspannten und dennoch entwich diesem nicht mehr als ein pampiges „Hey!", weil er solch rabiates Vorgehen schlicht und ergreifend nicht erwartet hatte.

Der Spiegel, dank dem Stan den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes weiterhin im Auge behalten konnte, obwohl dieser mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, erwies sich als äußerst praktisch im Moment. Denn kaum waren einige Sekunden in eisigem Schweigen verstrichen, schienen sich Ansätze der Reue in Kyles Mimik zu manifestieren, deren Auftakt bereits die hängenden Schultern machten, von denen man mittlerweile abgelassen hatte, um sich dem eigentlichen Feind zu widmen.

Den Mund zu einem dünnen Strich verziehend begannen die Finger damit, die klebrige Masse Zentimeter für Zentimeter aus den Locken zu pulen. Um letztere bei der Übung nicht mit auszureißen, versuchte Stan sie möglichst weit am Ansatz festzuhalten. So in etwa musste es seine Mutter immer bei seiner älteren Schwester Shelly gemacht haben, die in ihrer Kindheit stets irgendwelche ätzenden Zöpfchen getragen hatte und beim Kämmen mit Vorliebe das ganze Haus zusammenschrie. Doch selbst diese Methode des eigentlich Schmerzen vermeidenden Vorgehens ließ Kyle gelegentlich zusammenzucken und sich wehtuend auf die Unterlippe beißen. Allein das war Auslöser genug, damit sich Stan schwor, Cartman bei nächstbester Gelegenheit ein Beinchen zu stellen, sodass die gehässige Fettschwarte vor allen auf die Nase flog. Dieser Krieg, den Eric und Kyle seit Jahren führten, hatte doch nichts mehr mit freundschaftlichem Necken zu tun; rückblickend wurde einem dies zusehendst bewusster. Es mochte ja sein, dass sich immer wieder über Cartmans Gewicht lustig gemacht wurde, doch das tat jeder Mensch in South Park und es war wohl in keiner Weise mit den menschenverachtenden Sprüchen zu vergleichen, die Kyle sich im Gegenzug dazu anhören musste...

„Cartman ist so tot, wenn ich ihn erwische...! So eine Sauerei; was ist das für Kaugummi? Enthält das Sekundenkleber?" Sich selbst immer weiter in Rage redend, gelang es Stanley endlich, etliche Fäden aus dem Durcheinander von nassen Locken zu ziehen und an den Rand des Waschbeckens zu schmieren. Das Ganze kostete zusätzliche Zeit, da die gelbe Pampe sich auch schon gar nicht mehr von Stans Fingern trennen wollte, kaum dass sie diese einmal in Beschlag genommen hatten.

„Scheiße, Mann! Ich glaub, das Wasser hat's nur schlimmer gemacht..." Während man noch dabei war, eine angewiderte Grimasse zu ziehen, fiel einem erstmalig auf, wie still das eigentliche Opfer sich verhielt. Demnach kontrollierend suchten die blauen Augen den Spiegel auf, welcher die niedergeschlagene Stimmung Kyles erneut bestätigte. Dessen Aufmerksamkeit schien auf einem unsichtbaren Punkt im Waschbecken zu ruhen, indessen ein glasiger Film das grüne Augenpaar zum Glänzen brachte.

„Ich krieg' das schon wieder hin, keine Sorge, Kyle..." Symbolisch streifte Stan abermals Kaugummireste am Waschbeckenrand ab und versuchte, sowohl aufmunternd zu klingen als auch den Ansatz eines Lächelns hervorzukramen. Beides schien nicht bis zu seinem Freund durchzudringen und in der Erinnerung passierten Szenen der Vergangenheit Revue. Szenen, in denen der Schulfotograf alle Kinder knipste und jedes Jahr aufs Neue von Kyle verlangte, er möge doch seine Mütze abziehen, um „natürlich" oder „normal" zu wirken. Szenen, in denen einige Mädchen darüber tratschten, wie unattraktiv sie rotes Haar fanden und das nicht unbedingt unbeabsichtigt in einer Lautstärke, die auch zwei Reihen weiter erlaubte, jede Silbe zu verstehen. Szenen, in denen Kyle bei einem übernachtete und seine Mütze erst auszog, wenn man das Licht zum Schlafengehen gelöscht hatte. Szenen, von denen es viel zu viele gab... Dabei waren es bloß Haare!

Unbewusst erlaubte sich Stan die feine Struktur der einzelnen Löckchen zu ertasten, derweilen er erneute Fäden entfernte und gleichzeitig erstmalig den Geruch des anderen Jungen zwischen dem sterilen Putzmittelgestank der Toiletten aufspüren konnte. Eventuell boten andere Leute Kyle tatsächlich Grund genug, seine Haare zu hassen; eventuell hätte man ihm einmal etwas Positives entgegenbringen sollen diesbezüglich, was mehr war als ein lapidar dahergesagtes „So schlimm sind sie doch nicht.". Doch in Anbetracht des übereifrigen Herzschlages in der eigenen Brust hatte sich Stan einfach nicht getraut; ebenso wenig wie er sich traute, seinem Freund zu nahe zu kommen oder diesen auffällig lange anzuschauen. Denn gäbe man diesem inneren Drängen einfach nach, könnte man sich so schnell verraten. Und eine Freundschaft, in der der eine in den anderen verschossen war, war so ziemlich das Kompliziertes in Stanleys abstruser Gedankenwelt. Selbst jetzt wusste der Schwarzhaarige nicht mal, wie es überhaupt jemals so weit kommen konnte. Schließlich war er in der Grundschule sogar viele Monate mit Wendy zusammen und am Boden zerstört, als diese ihn von einem Tag auf den anderen abschoss. Kyle hatte einem zu jenem Zeitpunkt gesagt, man müsse sich zusammenreißen, denn das Leben würde weitergehen. Danach hatte man sich mit ihm gestritten und irgendwann erkannt, dass er recht hatte.

Mit keinem anderen Menschen hatte man so viel durchgemacht wie mit dem besten Freund; für niemand anderen würde man so viel tun und niemand anderes hatte einen jemals so verzweifelt weinen lassen, als man glaubte, ihn im Alter von acht Jahren zu verlieren. Die Hilflosigkeit und Leere, die ein Leben ohne Kyle beinhaltete, war einem seither zusehendst deutlicher geworden. Und genau deswegen war es unmöglich von den Bedürfnissen zu sprechen, die in Stans Magen paddelten wie kleine Bötchen auf einem weiten See: das Bedürfnis, Kyle immer nahe zu sein; das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren; das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen; das Bedürfnis, ihm alles zu sagen; das Bedürfnis, für ihn dieselbe Bedeutung zu haben;...

Doch all diese Bedürfnisse durften niemals ans Tageslicht kommen; andernfalls würde Kyle bestimmt auf Distanz gehen und das konnte man definitiv nicht ertragen. Dann war es doch besser, jeden Morgen im Bus ein paar lausige Minuten Schlaf nachzuholen und seine Schulter als Kissenersatz missbrauchen zu dürfen. Es war auch besser, mit ihm ewig lange Videospiele zu zocken, anstatt sich den Graus auszumalen, welcher Kyles Miene dominieren würde, sofern er von der heimlichen Schwärmerei erfuhr. Theoretisch hatte Stan sehr viel; die Wahrheit würde ihm hingegen auf brutale Art all jenes einfach unter den Füßen wegziehen und ihn in ein bodenloses Loch fallen lassen...

„Brauchst du doch 'ne Schere?"

Die Frage riss einen aus den Überlegungen und ließ entsprechend aufschauen; der Spiegel konfrontierte einen mit dem traurigen und doch tapferen Lächeln des anderen Jungen. „Ich dachte nur, weil du nicht weitermachst..."

„Äh, nein-nein. Geht schon." Hastig widmete sich Stan wieder mit ganzem Einsatz seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe, spürte eine erniedrigende Röte auf seinen Wangen brennen wie mit Benzin genährtes Feuer und befürchtete, jetzt sogar unter zitternden Fingern zu leiden. Was zum Teufel hatte er vorhin gemacht? Hatte er tatenlos einfach nur dagestanden und Kyle angestarrt? So wie er es gelegentlich heimlich beim Fernsehen tat und letztlich kaum etwas vom Programm mitbekam?

„Autsch!" Der Klagelaut ertönte kongruent zu dem erfolgreichen Zupfen am Kaugummiballen, welchen Stan mit halbherzigem Stolz daraufhin präsentierte.

„Sorry, Alter, aber das Schlimmste hast du jetzt hinter dir." Abermals aufbauend wurden noch einige gelbe Überreste aus den Locken entfernt und diese dann für gerettet eingestuft. Der dicke Kaugummiflatschen auf dem Waschbeckenrand verriet durch seine alleinige Größe mindestens ein halbes Päckchen zu umfassen, was die Vermutung, Cartman habe die gesamte Aktion geplant, bestätigte.

„Jetzt riechst du nur noch nach tropischem Früchtemix... und Cartmans abartigem Mundgeruch..." Letzteres hätte man sich all zu gerne verkniffen, strich jedoch abschließend noch einmal über die trotz Feuchtigkeit noch immer voluminöse Haarpracht und grinste versöhnend. Jedoch kam sich Stan wie eingefroren vor, als er bemerkte, wie der andere Junge ungläubig den Kopf drehte, um den Erfolg im Spiegel zu betrachten, und sich anschließend ganz herumwandte, sodass man sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stand. Die demnach wie aus dem Nichts durch einen strömende Nervosität sorgte dafür, dass die Pupillen unbeholfen sprangen: von Kyles Augen auf den Fußboden, von seinen Haaren auf seine Lippen und wieder zurück zu seinen Augen. Doch wahrlich beklemmend war neben der Gewissheit, von Neuem knallrot anzulaufen, das schwüle Luftgemisch, welches sich aus dem ausgestoßenen Atem beider Jungen zusammensetzte und von dem Stan sich erdrückt fühlte. Die Hitzeteilchen schienen all die Bedürfnisse, die er stets in sich einsperrte, mit voller Energie lospreschen zu lassen; aus dem eben noch in den Fingern liegenden Zittern war ein Zucken geworden und doch konnte es nicht auffällig genug sein, um von Kyle entdeckt zu werden.

Dieser leckte mit der Zungenspitze einmal über seine trockenen Lippen, schien plötzlich nicht minder schüchtern und linste verstohlen zwischen dem gelben Kaugummirest und seinem Gegenüber hin und her.

„Danke... Kannst du mir vielleicht noch 'nen Gefallen tun, Stan?"

„Alles, was du willst." Für die eigenartige Euphorie hätte man sich noch während des Sprechens gerne selbst geohrfeigt, unterließ es allerdings, um seltsame Kommentare und Blicke zu vermeiden. Stattdessen hoben sich Kyles Mundwinkel ein Stückchen, als dieser deutlich zufrieden über die positive Resonanz fortfuhr.

„Kannst du mir meinen Rucksack nachher vorbei bringen? Ich geh nach Hause, ich brauch 'ne vernünftige Haarwäsche und so..."

Mit Hilfe eines Nickens bestätigte Stan, um nicht wieder einen höchst dämlich klingenden Satz auszustoßen und verlagerte unbemerkt sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Nach dem Spektakel hätte man selbst auch keine sonderlich große Lust mehr auf die Schule und die Aussicht, nach Unterrichtende den Rest des Tages mit dem besten Freund zu verbringen, ließ selig schmunzeln.

„Okay, bis später."

Die Stimme wirkte nach wie vor deprimiert, weswegen Stan unüberlegt doch noch etwas nachschob:

„Glaub mir, deine Haare sind nun echt nicht _sooo_ schlimm."

Es war ein Fehler; es war ein Fehler diese Worte zu benutzen und es war erst recht ein Fehler, ihnen die routinierte Betonung einer Beiläufigkeit zu geben. Kyle war mit der Türklinke in der Hand stehen geblieben, scannte einen mit Hilfe eines Blicks über die Schulter und rümpfte letzten Endes seine Nase auf eine für ihn typische Weise. Eine Weise, die deutlich machte, nicht verarscht werden zu wollen.

„Vielen Dank auch, Stan!"

Die Tür schwang wuchtig in ihren Angeln, kaum dass der Rothaarige sie passierte und somit aus dem Sichtfeld seines Freundes verschwand. Was war man nur für ein Idiot?

Den Kopf hängen lassend stützte sich Stanley auf das Waschbecken und bemitleidete sich selbst, während er sich zur gleichen Zeit verfluchte. Wie konnte er nur schon wieder mit diesem Standartspruch ankommen? Was waren das für beschissene Gefühle, deretwegen er beinahe durchdrehte, wenn er dem jüdischen Jungen so nahe kam? Vielleicht ahnte dieser ja auch schon, was man für ihn empfand – oder woher rührte diese drückende Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen, als ihre Gesichter vor knapp zwei Minuten bloß noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren?

Verdrießlich fixierte man den Kaugummi und beneidete das Ding sogar glatt darum, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an Kyle geklebt zu haben.

Ende des 1. Kapitels


	2. Schweigegeld fürs Paradies

Titel: Ein Teil von dir

Autor: Selia

Teil: 2 von 2

Fandom: South Park

Pairing: Style (Stan/Kyle)

**Kapitel 2: Schweigegeld fürs Paradies**

Es war seltsam. Seltsam, wenn man in einem Bus saß und es gewohnt war, eine bestimmte Person neben sich zu haben. Seltsam, wenn diese bestimmte Person fehlte und an ihrer Stelle jemand anderes den leeren Platz füllte. Seltsam, wenn dieser andere dann wie üblich quatschte und seltsam, wenn man doch die ganze Zeit über nichts weiter tun konnte, als an denjenigen zu denken, der fehlte.

Denjenigen, dessen Name Kyle war und dessen Rucksack man wohlbehütet zwischen den eigenen Füßen deponierte zu Beginn der Fahrt, indessen Kenny den Platz auf der Bank im Bus neben Stan beschlagnahmte und munter mit dem Mädchen aus der Reihe vor ihnen flirtete. Nicht dass dieses offene Anbaggern in irgend einer Weise etwas Neues für Kenny wäre – im Gegenteil – doch die blauen Augen konnten nicht mehr als mit verklärter Faszination dabei zuzuschauen, wie spielend einfach der blonde Junge Worte und Taten nutzte, deren Wirkung keineswegs auf sich warten ließ. Warum fiel es Stanley nur selbst so unerträglich schwer in Punkto Liebe Erfolge zu verzetteln? Warum konnte man Kyle vorhin nicht so zum Lachen bringen, wie es Kenny soeben geschafft hatte bei dieser Jenny? Hieß sie Jenny?

Dies nicht wissend seufzte man gedehnt, schielte zum Rucksack zwischen den Schuhen hinab und bemerkte, dass einer der Schnürsenkel offen war. Die Unterhaltung, die der Nebenmann mit seiner Flamme führte, ging durch das eine Ohr rein und durchs andere wieder hinaus; doch so wie man Kenny kannte, schleimte dieser das Objekt seiner Begierde gehörig zu und vergaß nicht, sowohl Ironie als auch Witz an den Tag zu legen. Das war höchstwahrscheinlich die richtige Methode, um seine Zielperson zu überzeugen. Aus diesem Sichtwinkel betrachtet musste sich ernsthaft gefragt werden, wie man es jemals fertig brachte, mit Wendy zusammen zu kommen. Immerhin war Stan zwar durchaus bereit, als verliebter Trottel vieles zu tun, doch die Befürchtungen siegten definitiv gegen den Heldenmut im Inneren.

Ein Quietschen ging in dem fidelen Geplärre aller Businsassen unter, bei dem das Transportmittel zum Stehen kam und sich die ersten Schüler von ihren Sitzen erhoben. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen sah der Schwarzhaarige dabei zu, wie das Mädchen vor ihnen Kenny zum Abschied zuzwinkerte und dann mit einigen anderen Mädels ausstieg. Die Türen zischten abermals, als sie sich schlossen und der Bus daraufhin wieder anfuhr; nur noch eine Station, dann konnte man auch endlich selbst aussteigen und auf direktem Wege zu Kyle nach Hause marschieren.

„Gott, Alter, hast du ihre Titten gesehen? Und ihren Arsch erst? Das ist 'ne 1A-Schnecke und jede Wette, sie lässt mich ran, nachdem wir morgen im Kino waren?"

Irritiert verlagerte sich Stanleys Sichtfeld auf den Blondhaarigen neben ihm, der die Hände hinterm Kopf verschränkt hatte und in Gedanken bereits bei seiner morgigen Verabredung war.

„Kenny... wovon willst du das Kino bezahlen?" Zwar war man in der Hinsicht nicht wie Cartman, der sofort ein „Du bist viel zu arm, um sie einzuladen!" zum Besten gegeben hätte, doch da geahnt wurde, wohin die Unterhaltung führte, ließ Stan die Frage anklingen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie viel Geld er bei sich trug.

„Ähm... keine Panik, ich hab da was in Aussicht."

In Aussicht? Obwohl von der eigenen Seite aus eine Augenbraue gehoben wurde, ignorierte einen der Gefragte und fuhr sich einmal durch die zerzausten Haarsträhnen, die in sämtliche Richtungen abstanden. Vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn Stan nicht so genau erfuhr, wie sein Kumpel das Geld zusammenkratzte; es hatte garantiert was mit sexuellen Dienstleistungen oder ähnlichen, obskuren Geschäften zu tun. Und Kenny mal ausnahmsweise keine Knete zu pumpen, bedeutete, ein Wochenende lang sein Taschengeld nur für sich alleine zu haben. Denn selbst wenn Kenny einem nie wie versprochen die paar Dollar zurückzahlte, so borgte man ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue etwas – immerhin war er seit Jahren einer der engsten Freunde und erinnerte unterbewusst daran, wie gut man es doch hatte, in einem wohlhabenden Elternhaus groß zu werden.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du wieder in Aussicht hast..."

„Hey, im Gegensatz zu dir hab kein Problem damit, 'nem Typen für 5$ einen zu blasen! Das ist doch das leichtverdienteste Geld, was du machen kannst!"

„Kenny, ich sagte, ich will das nicht wissen..." Desinteressiert wie so oft verdrehte man die Augen und war recht froh darüber, als die Bremsen des Busses abermals quietschten. Sich diese Geschichten aus Kennys Erfahrungsschatz anzutun würde nur dazu führen, extrem rot anzulaufen und zu allem Überfluss womöglich noch Bilder im Kopf zu produzieren. Und wenn Stan eines nicht gebrauchen konnte, so war es mit einem Ständer bei Kyle anzukommen.

Der weiße Schnee knautschte unter den Fußsohlen, kaum dass sich beide Jungen in Bewegung setzten und den Bürgersteig entlang trotteten. Eingehüllt in die fast 12 Monate im Jahr in South Park vorherrschende Kälte trug man den eigenen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und hatte den anderen lässig über eine Schulter geworfen, indessen der Atem in Form von weißen Wölkchen aufstieg. Automatisch musste sich der Schwarzhaarige an die Situation auf der Toilette erinnern, als der gleiche Atem einer tropischen Hitze gleichkam und einen nahezu gar köchelte. Wie grundverschieden Dinge doch ausfallen konnten, wenn etwas fehlte – wie fad es doch war, wenn Kyle fehlte...

Die Hände tiefer in den Jackentaschen vergrabend schaute man erneut zu Kenny, welcher munter ein Kaugummi malträtierte und erst auf den düsteren Blick hin merkte, was er eigentlich tat.

„Oh, ich wette, du kannst die Teile heute nicht mehr sehen."

„100 Punkte für den Kandidaten."

Dass es nicht gerade einfach war, die voluminösen Locken von der pappigen Masse zu befreien, hatte sich zügig rumgesprochen. Cartman hatte wie so oft einen Anschiss und eine sechs kassiert, woraufhin er Mr. Buckley androhte, seine Mom zum nächsten Elternsprechtag zu scheuchen. Das würde dann genügen, um die Geschichtsnote zu retten; denn welcher alleinstehende Mann konnte dem Augenaufschlag einer als braven Hausfrau getarnten Nutte schon widerstehen?

„Und du hast echt alles aus seinen Haaren rausbekommen? Du hast nichts abgeschnitten? Kyle hat keine kahlen Stellen oder-."

„Heilige Scheiße, Kenny! Nein, verdammt! Das hast du mich vorhin schon alles gefragt! Man könnte glatt meinen-." Sich selbst unterbrechend blieb Stanley an Ort und Stelle stehen und schleuderte seinem Freund einen verurteilenden Blick entgegen; es war echt nicht mehr normal, wie tief Menschen für Geld und Essen sinken konnten... „Du spionierst für Cartman, richtig!"

„Also so hart kannste das nicht sagen, Alter. Er hat mir ein Schokoladentoast gegeben, den seine Mom gemacht hat, damit ich mal so ganz dezent anfrage. Und seine Mom macht den besten Schokoladentoast überhaupt!"

„...Du hast nicht dezent gefragt."

„Doch, vorhin schon. Dir kommt nur immer alles verdächtig vor; genauso wie du immer alles witterst, wenn's um Kyle geht."

Blank vor Entsetzen musste Stanley dabei zusehen, wie sein Gesprächspartner eine große Blase formte, welche zerplatzte und dann mit Hilfe der Zunge wieder von den Lippen in den Mund befördert wurde. Nebenbei war man wie mechanisch dazu übergangen, wieder neben dem Blonden herzulatschen und diesen anzustarren. Dieser hatte die letzten Sätze garantiert nur unüberlegt dahergesagt; anders konnte es nicht sein – anders durfte es nicht sein! Die etlichen Impulse, die durch den gesamten Körper wetzten, ließen Stan erschaudern und sich zugleich dafür rügen, jetzt nicht mehr zu tun als stumm aus der Wäsche zu gucken. Entsprechend wurde sich zusammen genommen und probiert, die deutliche Röte zu verbergen, indem man den Schal ein Stückchen höher zog.

„Ach, fick dich...! Er ist eben mein bester Freund; na und?"

„Ja, ist schon cool, 'nen besten Freund zu haben, auf dessen Arsch die Mädels Massenweise starren. Aber sie haben ja auch allen Grund dazu; denkst du nicht?" Kongruent zu seiner Frage, platzierte Kenny einen Arm um Stans Schultern und grinste verboten. Der altbekannte Kloß freute sich darüber, wieder im eigenen Hals einziehen zu dürfen und spätestens jetzt war das einzige, gewünschte Objekt eine Papiertüte, die man sich über den Kopf stülpen konnte.

„Okay, ich glaub, wir sind uns da einig." Wie von Engeln geführt hoben sich die Mundwinkel des blonden Jungens immer weiter, der seit Anbeginn der Junior Highschool seinen orangen Parker abgelegt hatte, was den eigennützigen Grund hatte, beim Flirten nicht jeden zweiten Satz wiederholen zu müssen.

„Herrgott noch mal...!" Vor lauter Peinlichkeit brachte Stanley indessen nichts Anderes zustande, als sich eine Hand auf die Augenpartie zu legen und die Lider zuzukneifen. Wenn Kenny ihn durchschauen konnte, dann konnte Kyle es wahrscheinlich erst recht und bald würde nicht mehr viel fehlen und die gesamte Schule wäre informiert. Spätestens dann, wenn ein altbekannter Fettarsch die glorreiche Nachricht erhielt und sie bestens an den Mann zu bringen wusste... Und das wiederum hieß auf wiedersehen zu Kyles Freundschaft zu sagen.

„Vor mir kannst du nix verstecken. Ich habe _DIE_ Augen; denen entgeht nix."

„Okay, okay, ich hab 20$. Du kannst alles haben, aber kein Wort – zu niemandem! ...Bitte!" Symbolisch kramte man seine Geldbörse aus der Gesäßtasche, öffnete diese und hielt Kenny die paar zerknitterten Scheine vor die Nase. Der dabei entstehende Effekt war derselbe, als habe man einem ausgehungerten Eric Cartman ein Steak vorgesetzt; Stan hatte die längste Zeit 20 Dollar besessen und konnte jetzt lediglich noch dabei zuschauen, wie sein Freund die Scheine drückte, küsste und bejubelte als seien sie ein Heiligtum.

„Krass! Danke, Alter! Ich hätte übrigens eh nichts gesagt; und Fettarsch schon drei Mal nicht. Das weißte doch..."

Hätte man es mit Sicherheit gewusst, so hätte man sich nicht von dem schwerverdienten Taschengeld getrennt. Säuerlich und zugleich sprachlos verstaute der Schwarzhaarige sein Portemonnaie wieder und atmete hörbar aus.

„Na klar...!"

„Du hast ja auch nie verraten, dass ich was mit Miss Jankins hatte."

„Du hattest was mit unserer Kunstlehrerin!" Völlig entsetzt über diese Neuigkeit beschlich einen langsam der Verdacht, den heutigen Tag lieber im Bett verbracht zu haben als einen Abgrund nach dem nächsten zu erleben. Kennys Gesichtszüge wiesen nun Spuren von Verdutztheit auf, während er nach wie vor mit den grünen Scheinchen wedelte und erklärend gestikulierte.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest das. Aber ist eh schon drei Monate her. Wir haben es auf diesen unbequemen Tischen im Kunstsaal getrieben wie die Tiere. Hölle, die Frau hat eine Stimme. Nur gut, dass die Wände so dick sind. Weißt du, sie hat total darauf gestanden, wenn ich in ihre Nippel gebissen und-"

„Wir sehen uns, Kenny." Mit einem Kopfschütteln wurde sich verabschiedet und um die nächste Ecke geschlurft. Dem Weg sei dank musste man es nicht noch weitere Straßen lang ertragen, diese Unterhaltung zu führen, die das Gefühl von Erniedrigung gepachtet zu haben schien. Stattdessen konnte Stanley jetzt dazu übergehen, sich selbst zu bemitleiden und sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er zweideutige Sprüche von Kenny in Kyles Gegenwart bestmöglich ignorierte in Zukunft.

Alternativ dazu musste er die überflüssige Verliebtheit loswerden; doch aus Erfahrung wusste man unlängst, dass Gefühle dieser Art sich nicht einfach auf Befehl auslöschen ließen. Pessimistisch betrachtet würde man womöglich bis zum Eintritt ins Himmelreich Kyle anschmachten, während dieser sein eigenes Leben in aller Ruhe lebte und vor der eigenen Nase mit einem Weib rumknutschte. Die bloße Vorstellung produzierte Übelkeit in der Magengegend, sodass hastig der Kopf geschüttelt und tief Luft geholt wurde. Noch war es ja nicht so weit; noch waren sie beide süße 14 und mit etwas Glück lief einem bei nächstbester Gelegenheit irgend ein anderes, bezauberndes Wesen über den Weg, dem man hoffnungslos verfiel. Kontrollierend streifte das Sichtfeld bei dem Wunsch die übrigen Passanten; bei der Auswahl war ein neues Ziel wohl doch nicht all zu bald zu erwarten...

Im Vorbeigehen checkte Stanley sein Äußeres in einem Schaufenster, kam sich nicht mehr vor wie ein direkter Verwandter einer Tomate und überquerte die Straße, um kurz darauf auf ein ihm wohlbekanntes Haus zuzutraben. Gleichzeitig bedauerte er, nicht mal mehr genügend Kohle für eine Pizza oder einen Burger übrig zu haben dank der Schweigegeldzahlung an Kenny, der seine ersehnten Erfolge bestimmt erzielen würde an diesem Wochenende. Das war doch unfair! Warum konnte Kenny durch die Gegend laufen und fast jede Braut vögeln, indessen es einem selbst nicht mal gegönnt war, Kyle einen läppischen Kuss zu geben!

Entsprechend frustriert darüber presste Stan den Zeigefinger auf den Klingelknopf, woraufhin das penetrante Geräusch durch das Innere des Hauses tönte.

Sex für Kenny; nicht mal Händchenhalten für Stan.

„Verdammte Scheiße, das Leben ist so ungerecht...!" Mit einem Male erstaunlich angefressen maulte der Schwarzhaarige, war jedoch zu sehr in Gedanken verloren, um zu bemerken, dass sich in just diesem Moment die Türe öffnete.

„Warum? Hat Cartman dich etwa auch noch verarscht?"

„Äh... äh..." In etwa so intelligent ausschauend wie ein Fisch, probierte Stanley Worte herauszupressen, wobei sich sein Mund unkontrolliert zu öffnen und wieder zu schließen schien. Nebenbei wurde der Kopf geschüttelt und dem natürlichen Rouge abermals hallo gesagt. Wenn man so weitermachte, wären die 20 Dollar Schweigegeld eine Fehlinvestition gewesen; denn dann würde das Gegenüber von selbst hinter das blamable Geheimnis kommen.

Aus der Not heraus wurde sich deswegen nun mit der einen Hand auf die Brust geschlagen und ein Verschlucken simuliert, auf das hin Stan endlich in der Lage war, etwas Vernünftiges von sich zu geben, indessen er an Kyle vorbei ins Haus ging.

„Ne, ich... ich glaub, ich hab mich erkältet. In meinem Hals ist so ein seltsames... Kratzen. Ja, scheiße, es kratzt total."

Das urplötzliche Losprusten verriet, erneut vollkommen zu übertreiben und war Grund genug für den Besucher, sich so lange wie nur irgend möglich damit zu beschäftigen, Jacke und Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Eine Erkältung? Wehe, du steckst mich nicht an. Ich hab keinen Bock auf Schule nächste Woche. Aber ich glaub, in unserem Badezimmer steht noch was von diesem Hustensaft, den wir vor einigen Jahren immer getrunken haben, um high zu werden." Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte sich Kyle nun mit der einen Hand seinen Rucksack und mit der anderen den Arm seines Freundes, um diesen hinter sich die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf zu schleifen. Bei der Aktion verdankte man es lediglich den guten motorischen Fähigkeiten, sich nicht dezent auf die Schnauze zu legen, denn alles, worauf die blauen Augen gucken konnte, war der von Kenny vorhin in höchsten Tönen gelobte Hintern.

„Klingt geil, echt. Ich wollte schon lange wieder über dämliche Sachen lachen." Sich auch schon ohne Hustensaft wie benebelt fühlend, blieb man nun im Badezimmer stehen und beobachtete den anderen Jungen dabei, den Spiegelschrank überm Waschbecken aufzuklappen und zu durchforsten. Zuvor hatte Kyle seinen Rucksack elegant im Flur fallen lassen, was nichts anderes bedeuten konnte, als dass seine Mutter zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht daheim war. Andernfalls wäre solche Unordnung sogleich reklamiert worden; doch ein Horchen versicherte Stanley, mit seinem Kumpel allein zu sein.

Dieser zupfte einige Medikamente aus dem Schränkchen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie mit entsprechenden Kommentaren zu versehen.

„Was ist das...? Meine Mom nimmt die Pille! Boah, eklig, Alter!"

„Ich sag's dir gleich: ich schluck nicht noch mal Hormone! Mir hat's gereicht, einmal Brüste zu haben. Hölle, da konnte ich ja nicht mal mehr meine Füße sehen, geschweige denn meinen Schwanz!"

„Die Brüste standen dir auch nicht... zumindest nicht zusammen mit dem Bart. Hm, hier hab ich Kopfschmerztabletten. Ne, auch nicht das richtige. Fieberzäpfchen!"

„Ich warn' dich!" Weder an die einstige Einnahme von Hormonen und die damit verbundenen Auswirkung noch an irgendwelche widerwärtigen Zäpfchen, die man sich in den Arsch schieben musste, wollte gedacht werden. Mit eindeutiger Abneigung gesegnet, nahm Stan deshalb auf dem Wannenrand Platz und stellte seinen Rucksack auf den gekachelten Boden.

„Keine Panik..."

„So wichtig ist das mit dem Hustenzeugs auch nicht." Lasziv winkte man die ganze Angelegenheit ab und studierte seinen Freund nebenher, welcher eine andere Mütze aus seinem gewaltigen Sortiment trug und nun ein weiteres Päckchen aus dem Schrank hervorzauberte, bevor er diesen wieder schloss.

„Na okay, du wirst trotzdem nachher versuchen, mir in den Mund zu spucken. Jede Wette, dass wir nächste Woche 'nen Test in Geografie schreiben."

„Kyle, du-" Noch ehe der Sitzende ankreiden konnte, dass der andere Junge sehr gut in besagtem Schulfach stand, unterbrach er sich und musste zwangsläufig grinsen bei der Aussicht auf Zielspucken. Das war zwar nicht direkt küssen, aber zumindest tauschte man Körperflüssigkeiten aus...

„Ja?"

„Ach nix. Was hast du da?" Irritiert musste Stan das Thema wechseln, während er auf die Pappschachtel in den Fingern seines Gesprächspartners deutete, welcher daraufhin wie aus dem Nichts einen triumphierenden Stolz hervorkramte.

„Das hier ist die Lösung all meiner Probleme, Stan!" Wie in einer Werbesendung hielt Kyle einem präsentierend das Produkt unter die Nase, sodass es möglich war die fetten Lettern aus nächster Nähe zu lesen und ihretwegen schockiert zwischen dem Schriftzug und Kyle hin und her zu blicken.

„...Haarfärbemittel?" Eintönig erlaubte man es sich, sein Augenmerk letztlich auf dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen ruhen zu lassen und dessen zuversichtliches Vergnügen mit jeder weiteren, verstreichenden Sekunde als wachsende Gefahr einzustufen.

„Ja! Siehst du? Schwarz. Ich werde mir die Haare einfach schwarz färben! Darauf hätte ich schon viel früher kommen müssen. Ist das nicht cool!"

„...Haarfärbemittel?" Die Wiederholung schien beide Anwesenden nicht weiter zu bringen; zumal sich weder Stanleys noch Kyles Miene änderte. Indessen letzterer voller Euphorie nickte, konnte ersterer lediglich die Augenbrauen tiefer ziehen nach einer schieren Ewigkeit und dann seine Begeisterung kund tun.

„Fuck...! Kyle, das ist die beschissenste Idee, die du in deinem ganzen Leben hattest!"

Als handele es sich beim Antlitz des Gegenübers um eine Glasplatte, gegen die mit einem heftigen Hieb geschlagen wurde, splitterten die Scherben der Freude zu Boden und gaben freie Sicht auf die darunter befindliche Verletzlichkeit. Eben diese war es, die Kyle mühsam mit Wut zu verstecken versuchte, kaum dass auch ihm bewusst zu werden schien, wie spielend leicht er soeben Einblick in sich hatte gewähren lassen.

„Aber... Aber es ist schwarz, verdammt noch mal! Was zur Hölle passt dir daran nicht! Es sind schließlich meine verfluchten Haare und ich kann damit machen, was ich will! Außerdem hätten wir sogar die gleiche Haarfarbe!"

Die Beschaffenheit des Raumes ließ den tosenden Ärger an den Wänden abprallen und im Zuge des Wiederhalles erneut auf Stan einschlagen, der sich nicht rühren konnte. Zu laut war die Anfuhr und zu groß die Befürchtung, seinen besten Freund noch mehr in Rage zu versetzen – ganz gleich womit; ganz gleich, ob man recht hatte...

„Ich dachte echt, du würdest mich mal unterstützen!"

_Mal_ unterstützen? Das klang ja beinahe so, als würde man Kyle sonst nie beistehen; als würde man ihn mit seinen Schwierigkeiten immerzu alleine lassen und sich nur dann um ihn scheren, wenn man nichts Besseres zu tun hatte! Reflexartig ballten sich die eigenen Hände zu Fäusten, während Stan erneut registrierte, dass die hitzige Luft die Eigenschaft von kleinen Nadelstichen besaß.

„**MAL **unterstützen! Alter, ich mach seit Jahren nichts Anderes! Ich hab dir deine verfickten Schulsachen nach Hause gebracht! Ich hab dir diesen widerlichen Kaugummi aus den Haaren gepopelt, an dem Cartmans Rotze klebte! Ich tret' dem Fettarsch in die Eier, wenn er dich beleidigt und du nicht da bist! Ich nehm' dir 'Terrance & Philipp' auf, wenn du's nicht gucken kannst! Du kannst sogar nachts jederzeit durch mein Fenster bei mir einsteigen, wenn du Stress Zuhause hast! **Also tu hier nicht so, als würde ich nie was für dich machen!**"

„Stan, ich-"

„Und deine Haare sind nun mal rot und ja verdammt, ich hab was dagegen, wenn du sie färbst, weil ich dich nämlich nur mit roten Haaren kenne! Und weil diese roten Haare – egal, ob sie dir auf den Sack gehen oder nicht! – für mich einfach ein Teil von dir sind! Und nein, ich kann nicht akzeptieren, dass du sie nur färbst, weil ein paar dahergelaufene Wichser wie Cartman darüber Witze reißen!" Ohne sich unterbrechen zu lassen, wurde weitergewettert, sich aufgerichtet und die einen Dorn im Auge darstellende Packung rabiat aus Kyles Hand gerissen. Die sich derzeitig entladende Energie konnte nicht nur aus dem ungerechten Kommentar vorhin resultieren, sondern musste auch in Zusammenhang mit der sich selbst zugeschriebenen Schuld stehen. Denn wäre man nicht in ständiger Sorge darum, seine wahren Gefühle zu sehr nach außen zu kehren, hätte man schon lange klipp und klar zur Sprache gebracht, dass diese roten Locken nicht ansatzweise so schlimm waren wie Kyle glaubte.

Allerdings stand dieser jetzt bloß noch da, die Lippen ein kleines Stückchen geöffnet und ein undeutbares Mosaik aus Zweifeln, Pikiertheit und abschwellender Aggression beherbergend. Bedauerlicherweise hatte dieses zusammengewürfelte Gemisch eine zunehmend demotivierende Wirkung auf Stan, dessen Lungen nach der Anfuhr gierig nach dem stechenden Sauerstoff schnappten, was den an die Angst gekoppelten Schmerz bewusst machte.

Eben, vor nicht mal einer Minute, hätte man noch schreien können, dass diese Haare immerzu ein Phänomen für einen waren; doch jetzt gewann die Unsicherheit wieder vollends Überhand und zwang den Dunkelhaarigen dazu, trocken zu schlucken.

Höchstwahrscheinlich würde Kyle einen nun ebenfalls ankeifen.

Höchstwahrscheinlich begriff er gar nicht, was er für einen Fehler beging, wenn er sich nur wegen der Meinung anderer zu einer Färbung hinreißen ließ.

Höchstwahrscheinlich würde man in seiner Lage genauso reagieren, denn manchmal bedeutete den besten Freund zu kennen auch sich selbst zu kennen...

„Und... und wenn ich sie nicht nur wegen der scheiß Kommentare der anderen färbe!" War der Beginn der Frage noch verhältnismäßig ruhig gehalten, so schlug sie gegen Ende in seit je her bekannten energischen Trotz um, der Stan spontan die Finger stärker um das Päckchen krallen ließ.

„Aber warum dann? Rot ist doch... ganz okay." Die Gelegenheit, die positiven Äußerungen in Bezug auf die Farbe kund zu tun, zog ein weiteres Mal an einem vorbei und schien einen eisigen Wind hinter sich her zu ziehen, der Kyles gesamte Mimik einfror.

Ganz okay? Um sich das ärgerliche Funkeln in den grünen Augen zu ersparen, verschränkte man den einen Arm vorm Oberkörper und stützte den anderen so hinauf, dass mit der Handfläche das Gesicht verdeckt werden konnte. Denn wenn Stanley es bis eben nicht fertig gebracht hatte, seinen Freund wütend zu machen, dann hatte er es mit diesen letzten beiden Worte todsicher.

„Oh Jesus..."

„Oh Jesus? OH JESUS! Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du jemals auf eine Rothaarige scharf warst! Also laber nicht ständig, dass du rot okay findest!"

Was hatte das nun wieder mit dieser Debatte zu tun? Unwissenheit durch den eigenen Gesichtsausdruck kenntlich machend konnte Stan nicht anders, als den Kopf langsam und verneinend zu schütteln.

„Zur Hölle noch mal, was soll das, Alter? Was hab ich damit zu tun?" War etwa der eigene Geschmack maßgebend für Kyles Entscheidung oder interpretierte man dessen letzte Bemerkungen vollkommen falsch? Der Highway im eigenen Kopf, der heute früh noch so wundervoll von der Informationsflut befahren wurde, war zu einer ausgedörrten Landstraße mutiert, auf der sich Steine und vertrocknete Grasbüschel zwischen dem staubigen Sand tummelten und den klaren Gedanken kein Durchkommen erlaubten. Gleichzeitig senkte der schwarzhaarige Junge die Hand wieder herab und fühlte erneute Wogen der Nervosität durch sich hindurchfluten, kaum dass ihm das immense Beißen auf die Unterlippe beim Gegenüber auffiel. Vielleicht war Kyle ja einfach nur furchtbar sauer auf einen, weil man ihn seit je her mit dummen Sprüchen abspeiste, wenn es um sein Haar ging; vielleicht befürchtete er, man würde in Wahrheit nur aus Freundlichkeit die Floskeln zu Rate ziehen und die Abneigung vieler anderer teilen.

Indessen man heimlich beobachtete, wohin sich das Sichtfeld des Gesprächpartners flüchtete, wartete Stanley vergebens auf Antwort. Anscheinend hatte Kyle auf stur geschaltet, was seine gesamte Körperhaltung bestätigte, und erwartete, dass man in sein Hirn gucken und seine verworrenen Überlegungen lesen konnte. Manchmal war es doch einfacher, wenn einem der beste Freund einfach rücksichtslos entgegenbrüllte, was ihm nicht in den Kram passte, denn im Raten war man seit je her eine absolute Niete. Dennoch raunte die Stimme im eigenen Körper fortwährend, sich endlich zu überwinden und durch ein paar aufrichtige und nicht ganz so alltägliche Worte derjenige zu sein, der als Erster das Schweigen brach. Bedauerlicherweise stand man nun nicht mehr nur dem Problem gegenüber, sich selbst zu blamieren und zu viel von seinen Empfindungen preiszugeben, sondern könnte ebenso auf Ablehnung stoßen. Denn nachher würde Kyle einem nicht mal glauben, sondern noch mehr durchdrehen.

Von einem Streifzug durchs Badezimmer zurückgekehrt, richtete sich das blaue Augenpaar auf die noch immer in der einen Hand befindliche Packung Haarfärbemittel und konnte nun auch das Preisschild ausfindig machen, welches auf der Rückseite klebte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der andere Junge sein Taschengeld für diesen Schmarn rausgeschmissen und Stanley musste ungewollt seine Mundwinkel minimal anheben, als ihm bewusst wurde, nicht mehr der einzige zu sein, der knapp bei Kasse war.

„Ich hoffe, du hast den Kassenbon noch..."

„Ach, gib her!"

Den guten Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass man seine Hand rasch bewegen und so vereiteln konnte, dass sich Kyle parallel zu seiner Aufforderung hin selbst bediente.

„Alter, ich mein's ernst. Du brauchst dieses beschissene Zeug nicht. Deine Haare sind... faszinierend. Ich mag sie. Färb sie nicht, okay!"

„Faszinierend...?" Eine von Unglauben berichtende Tonlage konfrontierte Stan plötzlich mit genau dem, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte. Dazu zählte dieser ihn wie eine Maschine scannende Blick, der von Kyle ausging und seinen gesamten Körper ausgiebig unter die Lupe nahm. Es war naheliegend, dass das Gegenüber nun bemerkte, dass man verstärkt schwitzte, unnatürlich nervös war, nicht gerade selbstbewusst klang bei dem Versuch, ein Kompliment zu machen, und zum krönenden Abschluss nicht einmal wusste, wie man in irgend einer Weise locker bleiben sollte. Stattdessen wurde minimal gewippt und im recht leeren Oberstübchen nach Rechtfertigungen gesucht, die nichts mit den Auswirkungen von Entführungen durch Außerirdische oder dergleichen zu tun hatten.

Bevor es allerdings dazu kam, die spärlichen Resultate vorzutragen, verzog der Rothaarige seinen Mund und wirkte genauso angefressen wie zuvor.

„Du magst sie! Seit wann denn das? Bisher waren sie immer nur _okay_!"

„Ich-ich weiß, was ich immer gesagt hab, aber... ich hätte es dir früher gesagt, wenn ich geahnt hätte, was du jetzt für 'nen Scheiß vorhast! Außerdem wusste ich nicht, dass dir meine Meinung so wichtig ist! Du tust gerade so, als läg' es jetzt einzig und allein an mir, dass du deine Haare färben willst!"

„Du kapierst es einfach nicht, Stan!"

Man kapierte es einfach nicht? Sich von dem ungerechten Urteil wie von K.O.-Schlag in die Magengrube getroffen vorkommend, taumelte etwas im Inneren und ließ Stanley sowohl erbost als auch enttäuscht zurück. Wie sollte man Kyle denn auch verstehen, wenn dieser ununterbrochen in Rätseln sprach und sich in seinen Ärger hineinsteigerte, sofern man nachhakte? Wie sollte man diesem Kerl überhaupt noch irgendwas recht machen? Immerhin hatte man ihm gesagt, wie man zu seinem angeblichen Problem stand und das war der eigenen Person keineswegs leicht gefallen! Jetzt so elegant die kalte Schulter zugewandt zu bekommen, war in etwa so angenehm als habe jemand einen Eimer Eiswasser über dem pochenden Herzen ausgeschüttet, welches daraufhin in unkontrollierbaren Krämpfe der Kälte erbärmlich unterlag.

„Ja, du hast recht: ich check's echt nicht! Ich hab keinen Plan, was du noch willst! Aber das ist jetzt eh scheißegal, weil du was Bestimmtes auch nie gerafft hast!" Obschon die Worte in Punkto Lautstärke nicht mit denen des anderen Jungen konkurrieren konnten, waren sie mit einer unterschwelligen Bitterkeit versehen, indessen Stan das Päckchen Färbemittel mit aller Kraft auf den Fußboden donnerte. Sollte Kyle doch auf Knien den einzigen Weg aus seinem sonst so verkorksten Leben finden; spätestens wenn die natürliche Farbe nach einigen Wochen am Ansatz sichtbar wurde, bekam er Probleme, da man sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass seine Mutter ihm erlaubte, nachzufärben.

Doch das war nicht mehr die eigene Angelegenheit; entsprechend strammen Schrittes stapfte der Dunkelhaarige aus dem Badezimmer, durch den Flur der ersten Etage und dann die Treppenstufen hinab, um am Kleiderhaken anzuhalten und sich seine Jacke überzuwerfen. Es wäre wohl am besten gewesen, Kyle niemals zu widersprechen – geschweige denn, ihm zu erzählen, was man wirklich von seiner glorreichen Idee hielt. Dann hätte man zwar einen Stein im Magen, doch das war bei weitem besser als das miese Gefühl, welches wie ein drückender Schatten in der eigenen Brust thronte und seine helle Freude daran hatte, bei jedem weiteren Schlag auf das bedauernswerte Herz einzuprügeln. Nach dieser Auseinandersetzung war es fraglich, wie lange es dauerte, bis wieder einigermaßen normal miteinander gesprochen werden konnte; falls es überhaupt möglich war...

Die Ohren fingen ein stolperndes Geräusch auf, während sich die eben erst ausgezogenen Schuhe geangelt wurden. Stan bemühte sich, zu ignorieren, dass sein Freund hinter ihm die Treppe heruntergestürmt war und sich den Lauten nach zu urteilen in letzter Sekunde am Geländer festhalten musste, damit er nicht hinfiel im Eifer.

„Stan... warte!"

Da man nicht reagierte, sondern unbeirrt nun auch in den zweiten Turnschuh schlüpfte, schlang sich im nächsten Moment eine Hand ums eigene Handgelenk. Der Plan, mit erhobenem Haupt und falschen Stolz davon zu stolzieren, war somit zum Scheitern verurteilt, weil Stanley sich trotz Sturheit nicht dazu zwingen konnte, sich loszureißen und ihn einfach in die Tat umzusetzen. Anstelle dessen hatten sich die blauen Augen zu Schlitzen verformt und ruhten auf dem Teppichboden, welcher Gefahr lief in Flammen aufzugehen bei der hitzigen Atmosphäre.

„Ich... ich wollte vorhin nicht behaupten, dass du nie was für mich tust..."

Zwar stand man nachhaltig mit dem Rücken zu Kyle, aber trotzdem lugten die Pupille verstohlen zur Seite; Stan machte die Tatsache, dass sich sein Hintermann nun doch endlich zu diesem im Streit gefallenen Aspekt äußerte, dafür verantwortlich. Eventuell schaltete das Hirn eines gewissen Einserschülers heute einfach eine Spur zu langsam...

Man wäre dazu übergegangen, andere fiese Erklärungen im Stillen für sich zu finden, meldete einem die empfindliche Haut nicht soeben, dass sich die fremden Finger vom Gelenk langsam abwärts bewegten und letzten Endes die eigenen Finger zugleich zögernd als auch entschlossen umfassten. Spätestens das war der Zeitpunkt, in dem man die störende Röte abermals im Gesicht wahrnahm und es demzufolge erst recht nicht wagte, sich umzudrehen oder gar etwas Ungeschicktes zu stammeln.

„Eigentlich macht kaum jemand so viel für mich wie du... Wenn meine Mom meint, sich für mich einsetzen zu müssen, ist es entweder übertrieben oder peinlich... oder beides zusammen. Aber du weißt immer, wie du's richtig machen musst. Danke..." Ebenso wie die Stimme mit jeder Silbe leiser wurde, bis lediglich noch ein Wispern übrig blieb, verriet der warme Atemzug, dass Kyle mit kleinen Schritten unmittelbar hinter einen getreten war. Höchstens ein paar lausige Zentimeter durften fehlen, damit dieser sein Kinn auf der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen betten konnte, dessen Blut so enorm schnell pulsierte, dass befürchtet wurde, jedes Klopfen aus dem Brustraum sei noch im Nachbarhaus zu vernehmen.

Ein Hauch von Milde feierte parallel zu den Sätzen Einzug aufgrund der Betonung und dem vorgetragenen Inhalt, der die gröbsten Ausmaße der Versteifung aus Stan hinauspustete wie ein fideler Herbstwind es bei buntem Laub spielend zu tun vermochte. Dem gegenwärtigen Stand der Dinge nach zu urteilen, glaubte man, das Projekt 'Haare färben' sei gestorben; Kyle wirkte nicht mehr beleidigt oder gar übelst sauer, sondern schien mit der ebenfalls empfundenen Reue des Streites zu kämpfen. Ihm ein Zeichen dafür gebend, keinen Deut besser dran zu sein, wurden die Finger dahingehend bewegt, die seichte Umschließung zu erwidern. Und genauso wie man es am Vormittag heimlich bei den Locken getan hatte, so probierte Stanley auch jetzt, sich das unverwechselbare Gefühl der Verbindung der Finger einzuprägen.

„Sag mir bitte, was ich bei dir nie verstanden hab." Es kostete kaum zwei Sekunden, bis Kyle einen elegant umrundete und demnach von Angesicht zu Angesicht geredet werden konnte. Bloß dass einem die Worte fehlten, um auf die Bitte zu antworten; denn was man eben wie bei einer Explosion vor Verlassen des Bades von sich gegeben hatte, sollte ursprünglich nie ans Tageslicht kommen.

„Sag du mir zuerst, wieso ich an deiner Unzufriedenheit schuld bin."

Als habe man soeben ein Kommando gegeben, senkten sich die Lider des Gegenübers und die Schwere eines Seufzens lag in der Luft. Vorerst konnte für sich vermerkt werden, Zeit mit einer Gegenfrage zu schinden, doch danach würde entweder eine Notlüge oder aber die nackte Wahrheit preisgegeben werden müssen. Eine Notlüge fiel Stan nicht ein, passende Umschreibungen für seinen wirklichen Zustand ebenso wenig und dass sich der Rothaarige in just dieser Sekunde zu einem hinüber beugte, um einem etwas zuflüstern zu können, schaltete die Denkfunktion gänzlich aus.

„Du magst doch schwarzes Haar... Du warst mit Wendy zusammen und-und ich dachte, du sagst immer nur ‚okay' zu meinen Haaren, weil du nett sein willst. Nicht, weil sie dir gefallen..."

Sollten sie das denn in erster Linie? War Kyle schon in einer derartigen Weise darauf fixiert, dass ihn die wildesten Zweifel ritten? Sprachlos, woran die sich nicht ändernde Haltung zueinander nicht unschuldig war, konnte aus all den Worten nur eine Schlussfolgerung gezogen werden: es musste einen Grund dafür geben, warum Kyle einem so verbissen gefallen wollte und wäre dies ein Traum, so hätte Stan sogleich von sich auf seinen Freund geschlossen. Doch was nur heimlich zu hoffen gewagt wurde, konnte nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen werden. Bestimmt gab es eine logischere Erklärung als durchgebrannte Gefühle; eine, die womöglich total simpel war und einem gerade deswegen nicht in den Sinn kam.

„Ich mag dein Haar... wirklich. Ich verarsch dich nicht, indem ich einfach was behaupte, nur um dich ruhig zu stellen." Die trockenen Gesprächsbrocken schafften es irgendwie, Hals, Stimmbänder und Mund zu passieren und an dem beinahe unhörbaren Wohlfühlgeräusch konnte festgemacht werden, dass sich Kyles Mundwinkel im Zuge eines beruhigten Schmunzelns anhoben.

„Ich weiß... Ich hätte dir glauben sollen, es war mir nur so wichtig... Du bist mir wichtig, Stan."

Nur all zu gerne hätte man eine positive Resonanz kund getan – nicht zuletzt, da sich das Gegenüber wieder zurücklehnte und einem kurzweilig direkt in die Seele zu blicken schien – doch noch ehe man eine Chance dazu erhielt, hauchte Kyle einem einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Kaum zu spüren und gleichzeitig so schmeichelnd wie eine warme Sommerbrise, die ein Bedürfnis nach mehr weckte. Allerdings fehlte auch hier die Möglichkeit, selbst aktiv Teil zu nehmen, denn das ganze Schauspiel schien nicht mal eine Sekunde zu dauern und artete in fahrige Befürchtungen aus.

„Jetzt wirst du mir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erzählen wollen, was ich nie begriffen habe..."

„Hast du mich gerade geküsst?" Perplex sprudelte die Frage aus Stanley hinaus wie aus einer freigelegten Quelle, spiegelte den erlittenen Überraschungseffekt wider und veranlasste den anderen Jungen dazu, erneut die Lider zu senken. Nun war es einem erstmalig klar; jetzt konnten erstmalig die von Nervosität herrührenden Signale auch bei Kyle identifiziert werden, welcher sich auf die Lippe biss, unverkennbar beschämt erschien und in die Verteidigung abrutschte.

„Ja, schon, aber... ich hatte das doch nicht geplant! Das-das hat sich so ergeben nach der ganzen letzten Zeit. Sei nicht sauer auf mich; ich werd's auch nie wieder tun, ich versprech's. Wir können doch Freunde bleiben; bitte...?"

„Nein! Äh, ich mein... Ach, verdammt noch mal! Kyle, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, aber ich stehe sogar so sehr auf dich, dass ich Kenny schon Schweigegeld gezahlt habe, damit er den Rand hält."

Das war erniedrigend, nichts weiter. Es war erniedrigend, wie leicht man zu durchschauen war und es war erniedrigend, sich zunehmend blamierter vorzukommen, indessen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Jungen die fatale Verzweiflung wie Eis hinwegschmolz und einem undefinierbaren Grinsen Platz machte. Sich ausgelacht vorkommend, wurde etwas Unverständliches gemurmelt und darauf gewartet, dass aus der nächstbesten Ecke ein dämlicher Moderator hervorsprang, der einem eröffnete, soeben für irgendeine grottenschlechte Fernsehshow gefilmt zu werden.

Jedoch blieb letztere Befürchtung nur eine Alptraumvorstellung, wohingegen die Fingerspitzen, die sich unter Stans Kinn schummelten und ihn dazu nötigten, geradewegs in die grünen Augen zu schauen, real waren. Ebenso real wie das nachhaltig bestehende sonnige Gemüt von Kyle, welcher wie ein Honigkuchenpferd von einem Ohr zum anderen smilte und in keiner Weise entsetzt erschien.

„Shit, das Geld hätten wir uns beide sparen können. Aber okay, Kenny ist arm..."

„Beide...?"

„Ja, Kenny hat doch die DIE Augen und ich hatte echt keinen Bock darauf, Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 in der Penne zu sein."

Wer wollte das schon? Immerhin hatte man aus derselben Panik heraus Scheinchen springen lassen und beneidete Kenny nun nicht mal mehr ansatzweise so sehr um sein Date wie vor knapp einer Stunde noch. Denn der knisternde Mix aus warmfeuchter Atemluft und sich annähernder Lippen war garantiert erst der Auftakt zum Eintritt in ein Paradies, das keiner von ihnen jemals wieder missen wollte.

**Ende**


End file.
